


The Govenor's Mansion

by Mag



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag/pseuds/Mag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and their new assignment drive Danny nuts. So it's just another day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Govenor's Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for soiknowwhentoduck (tumblr) for proofreading! Any mistakes you might find are my very own.
> 
> It's my first fic, so I want to improve my writing. Therefore constructive criticism is very appreciated.
> 
> I don't own anything. The show would be slightly different by now if I did. XD
> 
> Spoiler for 1x24 (and 2x01).

„OK. Why are you smiling? Spit it out!“, Danny demanded. 

Steve blinked and his look wandered from the streets of Honolulu to his partner. 

“Nothing”, he replied with a wide grin. 

“No, no, no. There is something that is going on in this goofy head of yours. If it has anything to do with guns and explosions, and I mean more than on a normal day at the office, please just tell me. I want to call Grace and tell her that I love her and that no matter what will happen to me I totally blame you.” 

Danny supported his speech with way too much hand waving and movement for that little space they had in the Camaro. But without the waving and ranting Danny wouldn't be Danny. So Steve had to admit that he liked those rants because a quiet Danny is never a good sign.

Just a few minutes later they arrived at HQ and walked into the bullpen. Chin and Kono were already there, grinning like lunatics. OK. Now is something wrong. Very wrong. McGarrett acts like a maniac, normal. Kono sometimes, too, but Chin, the Zen master of Five-O, not. But apparently he just joined the club. 

“What ever it is: NO!” Danny starts, but before he could go into a full rant Steve stopped him. 

“I'm your boss, Danny. So you've gotta do what I say. Or should I tell IA about insubordination? You don't even know what's up. Just listen for a moment, please?” Steve was pleading. 

The only answer he's got is a curt nod from his partner.

“Thanks. Tonight we will break into the governor's mansion.” 

And that's it. Danny couldn't hold back any longer. 

“What? Are you nuts? Last time you did this you ended up in jail. You remember this incident, don't you, Steven?” 

“Yes.”

”OK.” He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. “This is – again – the dopiest idea you ever got. With a bullet. What do you want to find out this time? If the governor has a secret 'Playboy'-collection hidden under his bed or what?”

This has to be very funny because the other three team members started to laugh. Kono giggled like a little school girl and even Chin wasn't able hold back his laughter.

“What?”, Danny snapped. 

“Listen, Danny. We are allowed to break into the governor's mansion. He asked for it”, Steve explained but it only confused Danny more and more. 

He had to sit down for this, so he went into his office and came back with a chair. His desk chair was comfy enough to endure all this insanity of his partner and now also the rest of Five-O. When he's settled down Steve continued. 

“The governor installed a new alarm system and has new security details for about a month. That's why he asked me to test it. We're allowed to use every legal and illegal way we know to do so. This should be a very real attempt to enter the building.”

After this explanation Danny didn't seem to be convinced. He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“You're kidding, right?” 

“Nope”, Chin answered for Steve. “We're gonna break in. Steve has a plan and I think it might work. Kono and I prepared the equipment yesterday and rented the car we need. With aliases of course, so they shouldn't be able to link it to us. It should be just fine.” 

“Wow. I'm speechless. We're gonna break into the governor's mansion” 

“Yes”, Steve and Kono beamed with anticipation.


End file.
